theallaboutsingingfishfandomcom-20200216-history
SINGING HONEY BASS
'''''By WillieJPerch2003 (YouTube)''''' *UPDATE 1/22/2020: FORGOT TO ADD A COUPLE OF PICS. *''"SINGING HONEY BASS"'' is one of many knockoffs of the super-famous "Big Mouth Billy Bass" fish. *''"SINGING HONEY BASS"'' appears to be made in the year 2000, most likely by the Chinese manufacturer [https://www.tradeeasy.com/supplier/21743/join-smart.html "Join Smart International Ltd."] . *''"SINGING HONEY BASS"'' is no doubts rare, but not too rare. You have a higher chance finding him in European countries such as Germany, than elsewhere in the world. *There exists a '''[https://theallaboutsingingfish.fandom.com/wiki/Singing_honey_bass_sings_for_the_holidays Christmas version]''' of ''"SINGING HONEY BASS"'', and a version that sings '''"Take Me to The River"''' and '''"Don't Worry, be Happy"''', like Billy Bass would. '''''APPEARENCE:''''' *''"SINGING HONEY BASS"'', as his name suggests you, is a singing largemouth Bass, mounted on a plaque that has the same shape as Big Mouth Billy Bass's plaque, but is a bit shorter. The red button and the motion sensor are located at the right-hand side of the nameplate *The nameplate has the words '''"SINGING HONEY BASS"''' printed on it. The font/typeface used is called "Algerian" and the writing is squished in order to fit on the nameplate. *The wood-grain on the plaque is a more realistic than the wood-grain found on plaques like Billy Bass's. There also exist plaques with dark wood-grain. *There is no writing of any kind on the back of the plaque. *The "stand" that can be used to prop up the fish is only one non-rubberized flimsy piece of plastic. Be careful not to snap off this stand. I had a mini heart attack when I almost snapped the stand on mine. *Mine appears to have a lot of stuffing under the skin. He is one '''''THICC''''' Bass. '''''FUNCTIONALITY:''''' *''"SINGING HONEY BASS"'' can be powered with 4 "C" batteries, or with a 6 volt adapter. Mine only works on the adapter. I use a 5 volt USB power supply. You can also just shove regular AA batteries in the compartment, and the fish will still sing. *''"SINGING HONEY BASS" ''Can be activated via button or motion sensor, just like almost every other singing/talking fish out there. *When given power, and activated, ''"SINGING HONEY BASS"'' sings, or rather performs 2 songs: '''"Beat It"''' by Michael Jackson, and '''"We Will Rock You"''' by the band Queen. The songs are indeed original recordings, but shortened in order to fit in the program memory of the controller chip. The pitch may vary from Honey Bass to Honey Bass, partly due to different resistors being used for pitch control. Pitch can also vary depending on what adapter/batteries you use. *The songs play '''twice.''' *''"SINGING HONEY BASS"'' is a '''very loud and serious''' performer. I recommend putting tape over the speaker holes to reduce volume. That way he won't blast your mom's ears out, especially if your bedroom is small ;-) and you live in an apartment building. '''''More technical details about "SINGING HONEY BASS"''''' *''"SINGING HONEY BASS"'' has a '''3-position''' switch on the back of the plaque, which allows you to turn him off '''completely''', without removing the batteries. That is certainly a feature Billy Bass is missing. *The motion sensor engages when the light brightens. Its sensitivity is''' too high! '''The slightest movement under bright light, and you can easily get jump-scared by ''"SINGING HONEY BASS"''. You can put some less transparent tape over the sensor hole in order to reduce the sensitivity. *There is no manufacturer marking on the back of the plaque. Just the words''' "MADE IN CHINA" '''engraved in the battery compartment door. *The fish uses a standard '''3-motor''' mechanism, like Billy Bass. That makes the fish '''very repairable''', and if the mechanism gets somehow destroyed, an ordinary Billy Bass mechanism can be used as a fitting replacement. *The circuit board inside is '''very small'''. Approximately half the size of Big Mouth Billy Bass's. And there are fewer components than on a Billy Bass board. *The speaker used is very loud and tinny, and can be easily blown. Mine had a blown speaker and I had to replace it. *''"SINGING HONEY BASS"'', unlike other fish, doesn't go demonic when on low batteries. His pitch does drop a little bit, and then gets '''quiet''' and the movement slows down. He is never creepy, probably due to the sound chip being a bit newer than the one used in demon fish, such as Billy Bass or Travis Trout. *The sound chip is labeled as "JS528-40", meaning that the chip can store max. 40 seconds or raw audio data, hence why both of the songs are played twice, and why the recording of "We Will Rock You" sounds a bit odd. Pitch/speed is regulated with a resistor. Touching the resistor while the fish sings will make the movement speed and pitch increase. ''' ''' ''' ''' '''''VARIOUS IMAGES OF SINGING HONEY BA SS. .. '''''